flux_theoremfandomcom-20200213-history
New Union Central Command Authority
The New Union Central Command Authority, also known as Central Command or the Command Authority, was officially formed on March 2nd, 2023. It replaced two other councils that had previously been in charge of the New Union. This new high command structure was comprised of a large group of high-ranking personnel, and contained more members than either previous governing body of the New Union, including some representatives from the Union Civil Authority. However, the majority of the Command Authority was still dominated by New Union military leadership. Formation For some time after the Second Schism, the New Union was left fractured into three different regions of North America. The command council left in City 33 was ostensibly in charge of both the northeast region, as well as the rest of the New Union. However, as the situation in the city quickly degenerated following the schism, the increasingly besieged command council was unable to exert much command authority outside of their region, and later fell altogether. The southern and western regional command councils remained fairly stable in spite of all that happened, but upon receiving word of the New Union's defeat in City 33, it took several weeks of heated debate to determine who would take charge of what was left of the New Union. Several attempts at usurping 08292's command position were forcibly suppressed. Eventually, a compromise was reached that included high-ranking personnel from both regions into the new high command structure. Additionally, some high-ranking civilian officials were included in an effort to ensure the continued loyalty of the relatively few civilians that remained under New Union jurisdiction. The position of Commander of the New Union was abolished, in order to prevent the New Union from ever again collapsing into chaos from the demise of one man. Additionally, the position of Division Leader was also abolished. Their influence, and the effect said influence had on their betrayal of the New Union, was considered too great to be permitted again. As such, all divisions would now be governed by small groups of Division Officers. In principle, this meant no one member of the new Central Command would have the sort of unilateral authority that the original Command Council had. In practice, since the top echelon of the New Union was mostly made up of military authorities, and since most of them were of generally similar mindsets on things, many things did end up still being done unilaterally, albeit sometimes with the added step of brief consultations with other command personnel. However, larger matters, such as modifying New Union regulations, determining new locations for bases, and initiation of large-scale strategic military actions would still require the support of the majority of the Command Authority to be implemented. Over time, some members of the council gained more power and support from other members of the council than others, creating a smaller, de facto ruling council. This created some internal friction at times, but most disagreements were able to be worked out in the larger council meetings. Members *NU-UMA-JUDGE_IW.37383 - Western Region Commander *NU-UMA-SWORD-DvO.84622 - Southern Region Commander *NU-UMA-JUDGE_IW.20112 - Enforcer in Charge of Internal Affairs *NU-UMA-JUDGE_IW.11689 - Enforcer in Charge of Investigation of Seditious Activities *NU-UMA-JUDGE_IW.09178 - Supervising Officer of Covert Operations, Judge Group *NU-UMA-SWORD-DvO.55763 - Officer in Charge of Operations, Western Region *NU-UMA-SWORD-DvO.99281 - Officer in Charge of Operations, Southern Region *NU-UMA-SWORD-DvO.10230 - Officer in Charge of Recruitment, Training, and Mobilization Programs *NU-UMA-SHADOW-DvO.52364 - Officer in Charge of Scouting Operations, Southern Region *NU-UMA-SHADOW-DvO.47583 - Officer in Charge of Special Operations, Western Region *NU-UMA-SHADOW-DvO.21130 - Supervising Officer of Covert Operations, Shadow Group *NU-UMA-GRID-DvO.26455 - Officer in Charge of Research and Development, Western Region *NU-UMA-GRID-DvO.92143 - Officer in Charge of Reclamation Activities *NU-UMA-VICE-DvO.11576 - Officer in Charge of Medical Research, Western Region *NU-UMA-VICE-DvO.90813 - Chief Medical Officer of the New Union Medical Center, WES_HQ *General James Hudson - Loyalist Vanguard Commander *Colonel Oliver Maxwell - Loyalist Vanguard Settlement Defense Coordinator *Major James Carter - Loyalist Vanguard Head of Recon Operations *Sophia Werner - Acting Chair of Civil Oversight Committee *Andrea Hanes - Head of Union Medical *Carl Murphy - Director of Civil Resettlement Programs * Melissa Holmes - Union Civil Authority Liason to the Union Military Authority Category:New Union